marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Romanoff (Earth-416274)
Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the best spies and assassins in the world. Originally an agent of the Soviet agency for foreign intelligence, she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. Having extensive mastery in the martial arts and armed with her Widow Gauntlets, Black Widow is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented agents. and then later joined the Avengers as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Liaison. Physical appearance Natasha is very tall and strikingly attractive, beautiful, with a finely-curved athletic figure. She has red hair, along with green eyes and a stoic expression of confidence and self-assurance. She wore a long purple and brown sleeved leather jacket, and had a cropped brown shirt underneath it. Her midriff was exposed. She also wore purple and brown skin tight pants, brown gloves, and a pair of black boots, and she is fitted normally with her Widow Gauntlets in mission situations. Tony Stark has commented dryly that she is hugely attractive. Personality The entirety of Natasha's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she is not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. She is certainly extremely fearless, as well as stoic, efficient, cunning, intelligent and unpredictable. She does not normally show any fear whatsoever in the face of any danger, even if it is an immortal being from another dimension. She appears to adopt multiple personalities to keep her true colors invisible, making her incredibly hard to read. she is shown to get emotional, being wary and perhaps afraid of Dr. Banner and what he is capable of doing. When Dr. Banner transformed into the Hulk, she showed fear for the first time. Luckily, Thor intervened in time to prevent the Hulk from attacking her. Natasha quickly put her fear aside to stop a mind-controlled Barton, whom she seems to deeply care about. Though a very serious agent, Natasha is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she is comfortable around. Romanoff is very smart and loyal which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Barton and Rogers (saving the former from Loki's mind control and trying to protect the latter during a highway assault). While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Natasha will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way (keeping several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents away when Banner was transforming into Hulk, helping Hawkeye evacuate civilians when the Skrulls attacked Manhattan, and risking her life to make sure innocent people weren't shot by the Winter Soldier when he was chasing her). With Bruce Banner, she acts with incredible caution because she is actually afraid of him, acting as if she is on a knife's edge - his transformation into the Hulk is the first time she shows fear, but she becomes more easygoing with him later on. Her relationship with Clint Barton is that of best friends. They first met when Clint was sent to hunt her down, but instead he spared her and they became friends. Natasha first met Steve Rogers on the Helicarrier when he was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she appeared to respect his authority. They also worked fiercely together against the Skrulls. With Peter Parker, she initially acted very cold to him but she becomes more friendly with him later on. She even develops strong feelings for Peter, acting very flirtatious around him, and even fell in love with him. Romanoff is also very close with Clint Barton's family, especially with his and Laura Barton's only daughter, Nicole, being the only member of Avengers who knew of their existence. Natasha is genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunite and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. While one of the members of the Avengers that is completely human and without superpowers, (other than Barton and Stark, however, his armor makes the difference between the three), she is shown to be just as formidable as any of the other members, as she is a gifted spy, trained in combat, weapons and various other skills. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Black Widow possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a Gamma irradiated Widow spider (Latrodectus hesperus) which bit Natasha Romanoff that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to Gamma Radiation The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Romanoff, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted her an "enhanced chromosome pattern". However unlike Spider-Man, she has less superhuman strength than him, but she also possesses more agility than him. Her powers include: **'Widow-Sense:' Black Widow possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of her skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for her reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: she cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. She can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Black Widow's widow-sense is directional and can guide her to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause her widow-sense to react with painful intensity. Black Widow can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using her widow-sense to time her enhanced reflexes, Black Widow can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. Her widow-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Black Widow is asleep or stunned. The widow-sense does react to those who Natasha does not consider to be a threat. Black Widow can choose to ignore her widow-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Black Widow's fighting style incorporates the advantage that her "widow-sense" provides her. Her body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, Her spider-sense is so powerful that she can even sense danger from literally miles away. It seems to slow down time long enough for Natasha to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Natasha. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Natasha is able to hear any danger, via widow-sense while she hear that it also may warn her of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' Her spider-sense also enables her to track certain radio frequencies. **'Wall-Crawling:' Black Widow's mutation induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Black Widow's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when she awakens from a slumber. **'Superhuman Strength:' Black Widow possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Black Widow's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, Black Widow's physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Black Widow has shown impressive feats of strength. Also, Black Widow has managed to overpower multiple men with ease, though she possesses significantly less strength than Spider-Man. **'Superhuman Speed:' Black Widow can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. Black Widow is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range. **'Superhuman Senses:' Her senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with her widow-sense. Se also has perfect aim, as her webs never miss, even when she's not looking. While using her widow-sense, she can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. Her senses are so sharp, that she can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Black Widow's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. At her peak, Black Widow can physically exert herself at her peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Several accounts depict Black Widow as able to hold her breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Durability:' Black Widow's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Black Widow's body is durable to the point where tensing her super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. **'Superhuman Agility:' Black Widow's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Black Widow is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America, Daredevil, and Spider-Man. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Black Widow's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Black Widow has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just her reflexes without her Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Black Widow possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Black Widow regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days, However Romanoff's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time. ***'Advanced Longevity:' Her low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of her ageing process and has extended Natasha's natural life span. She ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human. her retarded ageing is developed to such a degree that by 2099 He appears to be in her 30's despite being well over 112 years old, allowing her to biologically stay as a adult, and retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a woman in the physical prime of her life. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to her accelerated metabolism, Black Widow has a higher tolerance for drugs, alcohol and diseases than normal humans, and she can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. Her resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. **'Superhuman Tracking:' Due to her and Peter being bit by the same spider, Black Widow can find and sense Spider-Man anywhere in the Multiverse. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Black Widow has psychological awareness of her environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Black Widow could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Black Widow's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On Her Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Black Widow's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with her environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders she was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Natasha is able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with her webbing, and hibernating with in it. She also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. *'Graceful Dancer:' Natasha is a profound ballet dancer. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weaknesses *'Widow-Sense Disruption:' Black Widow's Widow-Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat. When deprived of her widow-sense, Black Widow becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of her concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining her powers, Black Widow is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Costume Specifications:' long purple and brown sleeved leather jacket, a cropped brown shirt underneath it, purple and brown skin tight pants, brown gloves, and a pair of black boots, which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Transportation Natasha uses her Widow's Line, a grappling hook with a retractable line, to swing along rooftops for increased mobility. Avenger's Quinjets. Assorted S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft. Used an Avengers Issue Jet-Pack. Weapons *'Personal Weaponry:' The Widow Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, Electro Disks, Smoke Bombs, EMP Devices, Wire, Spray Web Shooters, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. *'Special Weaponry:' Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. Relationships Family *John Rushman † - Father *Natalia Romanoff † - Mother Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Employers **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague and Friend **Melinda May - Colleague and Friend **Leo Fitz - Colleague and Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Friend **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague and Friend **Dum-Dum Dugan - Colleague **Erik Selvig - Colleague and Friend **Jasper Sitwell - Colleague **Sharon Carter - Colleague and Friend **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Colleague **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Colleague, Best Friend and Partner **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Colleague and Friend *Avengers - Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader and Good Friend **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate **Thor - Teammate and Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate and Friend **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate, Best Friend, S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Partner **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Teammate and Friend **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Teammate and Friend *Barton Family - Aunt-Like Relationship to the Children **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Best Friend, S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Partner **Laura Barton - Close Friend **Nicole Barton **Callum Barton **Lewis Barton *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally and Boyfriend Enemies *Hydra - Enemies **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Enemy **Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron von Strucker - Enemy **Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra - Enemy **Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo - Enemy **Arnim Zola - Enemy **Yelena Belova/Black Widow - Archenemy **Eric Williams/Grim Reaper - Enemy **Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - Enemy **Jack Rollins - Enemy *Ultron - Enemy **Ultron Sentries - Enemies Notes She is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Level Seven. Trivia *Romanoff occasionally cared for a cat that hung around her apartment until she eventually named it Liho and officially adopted it. *Natasha is in love and in a relationship with Peter Parker *Black Widow resembles Talia Al Ghul from Batman: Arkham City Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division members Category:Avengers members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Superhuman Task Force members Category:Mighty Avengers members Category:Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti members Category:Black Widow Ops Program members Category:Public Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Government Agents Category:Spies Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Pain Suppression Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Romanoff Family Category:Rushman Family Category:Shooting Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Dancing Category:Multilingual Category:Shield Fighting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Acrobats Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 7 Category:Human Mutates Category:Superhumans Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Athletic skills Category:Strategist